It's our time
by Milkuwoo
Summary: To those who have read "Damn Vamp." this is the prequeal of when Demyx and Zexion met and became mates and how they have overcome those challenges.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Due to lack of knowledge of my past e-mail, I have created a new thingy (Yes. I have forgotten the word) and with it abandoned my old story which was crap anyway. So for those who knew my old craptastic story, this is when Zexion and Demyx first meet and how they became mates. Enjoy.

* * *

Demyx had always loved hamsters. That was a fact that his roommate always pointed out to him. He didn't know what made him love the fluffy creatures and honestly he really didn't care. Demyx had a favorite place to visit his favorite animals of all time.  
**"Zippers"** An odd name for a pet shop but nonetheless it was an awesome store. Demyx pressed his face against the glass, looking at the cute and fluffy animals inside. The cold making his breath cover the window in fog. He quickly entered the store when he saw new arrivals of hamsters. "Honey! I'm home!" He yelled, slamming the door causing the animals to start screeching and barking and just generally going crazy.

The cashier looked up at him and smirked. "Why do you keep coming here Demyx?" he asked, ignoring the ruckus that had surrounded the store. Demyx ignored him in favor of going towards the hamsters. The cashier frowned."Fine then. Don't answer me." He sighed as he yelled into the back room. "Hey! Zexion! Come meet our most favorite customer!"

Demyx looked at the cashier and raised an eyebrow."I'm your favorite customer?" The cashier scoffed.  
"Of course not. If I told the new guy that you come here every day to molest hamsters, I'm sure the guy would quit." Before Demyx could respond the cashier interrupted." You do molest those poor things. Don't argue." Demyx shrugged and went back to petting the fluff balls. "Ah! There you are Zexion. Hey Demyx. This is our newbie, Zexion. Zexion, Demyx."

Demyx glanced up and his voice caught in his throat. Zexion glanced at the blonde briefly and gave a curt nod.  
Demyx couldn't hear the rest of what the cashier said or Zexion. He couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. He felt his vision turn white and then he felt a sudden attraction to the slate haired male in front of him.

_Finally. I've been searching for my mate for centuries and now. Now I found him. _Demyx outwardly smirked, a smirk that usually never adorned his facial features. He licked his lips and made a move towards the counter, but stopped suddenly.

_**No! Stop! Not in front of these hamsters! Wait. On second thought, not at all! I don't want to hurt anyone! Please.**_ Demyx begged mentally. The voice inside his head scoffed. Then as soon as he did he quickly turned around and left the store, leaving a confused Cashier and a perplexed Zexion.

Once Demyx had gotten to his shared apartment, he broke down in the hallway. _You idiot! You finally could have a mate and that's how you react? You run away? _Demyx whimpered softly.

"I didn't want to do anything! I heard the stories on how mates come to be! I don't….I don't want to do something like that to…to anyone." He shouted to the voice. The voice scoffed.

_You are a horrible excuse for a vampire. I hope you know that._ Demyx sniffed.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

So….yea. Finally updated on this piece of crap.

Zexion really didn't need a job. Hell, all he needed to do was take over his father's company and then instant rich-ness to him. However Vexen didn't think that would raise him right at all, so he forced a job onto him to build "Character". Zexion had resisted with all his might, which wasn't much but still! Zexion Inamoto did NOT need "character."

Vexen disagreed and got him a job at a pet shop called, "ZIPPERS". The cashier had a creepy aura around him but Vexen said he knew the guy for a long time. Zexion had no doubt seeing how old the blonde man was. He hated the uniforms with a passion.

Zexion sighed as he picked up another box full of dog toys. He glared at the contents inside and dropped the box on the table to sort the objects out. After a good 20 minutes of just fooling around with the dog toys he heard the front door open and the cashier chat with the person. He put the toys down as he heard the cashier yell back at him.

He sighed and walked towards the door that led to the store. The Cashier looked at him and smiled. "Ah! There you are Zexion. Hey, Demyx. This is our newbie, Zexion. Zexion, Demyx."

Zexion looked at the blonde and nodded. He felt a chill go through his body as he saw the blonde man smirk. He looked confusedly at the man. He felt like he needed to be closer to the man yet he felt that it would be dangerous if he did.

He felt the feeling go away as Demyx ran from Zippers. The Cashier looked at him with eyes that Zexion felt go through him. The Cashier smirked.

"The time is coming Zexion."The Cashier said creepily. Zexion whipped his head to look at him.

"What does that mean sir?" Zexion asked, afraid of what might be answered back. The Cashier pointed a finger towards the door and his smirk grew bigger.

"Closing time."

Horrible ending but still I hope you enjoy!XD


End file.
